


As You Wish

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Fighting, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Princess Bride AU, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Torture, death fake out, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: Once upon a time, Arin fell in love with a farm boy. Five years after his death, Arin is set to marry Prince Mark. When he is kidnapped and rescued by a mysterious man in a black mask, his world is changed forever.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenlight98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlight98/gifts).



> A filled commission for ravenlight98! She has been amazingly patient with me and I hope you all enjoy this as well! Thank you to what-with-the-egobang-and-such for editing!! This was a lot of fun to write!

Arin was raised on a small farm in the country. His favorite pastimes were riding horses and tormenting the farm boy, Dan. Every day he would give Dan a meaningless task just for the sake of bossing him around. Be it shining his horses saddle, fetching water for him, chopping wood, whatever he could think of. The thing is, Dan never argued. He never told Arin “no”. He only told him “as you wish”.

That always confused Arin. Why would Dan just go along with whatever he said? Why did he only reply ‘as you wish’? It annoyed him and he continued to torment Dan until one day it clicked. The way Dan looked at him, there was never any sort of annoyance or hate. There was something else in his eyes and it hit Arin right in the heart. He knew what “as you wish” really meant.

Arin approached Dan one afternoon as he was leaving for the day. Dan was by the fence and Arin had to tell him now otherwise he would never be able to say it.

    “Farm boy...I-I mean Dan,” Arin called out and stood a few feet away from him. Dan turned to glance at Arin and there was a moment of silence. He approached Arin and stood directly in front of him.

They gazed into each others eyes not saying a word. Dan caressed Arin’s face in his hand gently. Arin placed his hand over Dan’s and tried to work up the nerve to say what he wanted to say to him.

    “Dan...I want you to love me forever,” he told him. Dan leaned closer and stopped inches away from Arin’s mouth. He could feel Dan’s hot breath on his lips; it made him anxious for what he would say.

    “As you wish.”  And he closed the gap into a kiss.

~~

Dan wanted to provide for Arin. He wanted to marry him, give him a home, maybe even kids if they were so bold. However, he was poor and couldn’t afford any of his dreams. Arin deserved the best in his mind and he would do what he could to obtain it.

He decided to leave the farm and earn his fortune. It was hard to leave Arin behind, but he needed to go. Dan promised he would make Arin happy, he just needed the money. Once he had enough he would be back to marry Arin.

Dan became a crew member for one of the ships that would sail around. During one of their excursions the ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts.  Word got back to the town on what happened to the ship and how there were no survivors. Arin was devastated.

He locked himself in his room and couldn’t bring himself to do much of anything. There wasn’t a point. Dan was gone, his only love. He had been so cruel to him and only had true happiness with him briefly. He wouldn’t get Dan back. He would never love again.

~~

Five years had passed since Dan was murdered and the 500th anniversary of Florin was upon them. Their Prince, Mark, was set to marry someone out of royalty to celebrate. It just so happened that Arin happened to be that person.

They stood in front of everyone in the main square as Prince Mark made the announcement.

    “In one month, when the sun sets we will be married!” He seemed happy about it, but Arin felt indifferent. He didn’t love Mark, but he had to put on an act that he did. It was his right as the prince to choose who he wanted. But the only man Arin could think of was Dan. Arin’s mind was always on the man he actually wanted to marry. It made his life miserable.

The only thing that ever gave Arin any joy anymore was riding his horse. It was the only time he had his thoughts to himself as he processed all that was happening. The wedding was in a few weeks and he couldn’t get his mind off Dan. The pain of his passing still fresh in his heart.

As he rode he ran into three men who flagged him down. They were all of the relatively same height. One had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The second had a full beard and had a rapier by his side, and the third, was a ninja.

    “Please Sir,” the man with brown hair said. “My comrades and I are tired from our journeys and need a place to rest. Is there a village nearby?”

    “Not close by,” Arin answered him. He looked back, he didn’t realise how far away he had ridden from the village. He knew he was getting so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise how far he went. The man with brown hair grinned.

    “That’s good then, no one will hear you scream.”  The ninja was too quick and before Arin could register what was happening he blacked out.

~~

The ninja and the man with the rapier were tying up Arin and loading him onto their boat. The brown haired man was standing by Arin’s horse before sending it away. He approached the boat grinning and the ninja gave him a questioning look.

    “What were you doing?” the man with the rapier asked.

    “When that horse gets back to the Prince he’ll see the emblem of a Gildornian soldier.” The man hopped into the boat and grinned.

    “The country across the sea?” The rapier man asked.

    “Yes. Remember, I hired you to start a war. Once the Prince sees that his fiance was abducted and murdered by Gildor, everything can be set in motion” He grinned.

    “Ross, you didn’t say anything about a war.” The man said and Ross rolled his eyes.

    “What do you think I’m paying you for? Barry, I hired you and Ninja Brian because of your particular set of skills. Not to question me,” he said with authority.

The one called Barry looked back at Ninja Brian and sighed. Ross had gone to the front of the boat to get it moving.

Barry helped Ninja Brian get Arin settled so he didn’t jostle too much. Brian gave Barry a knowing look.

    “I know, I don’t like the way Ross talks to us either, but what can we do?” He looked at the unconscious Arin, he would be waking up soon.

    “I don’t want to kill him either, war is pointless.” Barry sat one one side of Arin while Brian nodded and sat on the other.

    “All I want to do is get paid but...I don't know if it’s going to be at the cost of this man’s life.” Barry sighed and looked over at Arin who was beginning to stir. Ninja Brian held up one of his knives.

    “No, don’t kill him yet.” Barry reached over and lowered Brian’s arm.

It was getting dark and Arin had fully awoken. He stayed silent as he glared at the three men.

    “Why have you kidnapped me?” he asked, “I’m worth nothing to you.” Ross was ignoring him.

    “We’re almost there and it’ll be over soon.” He bit into an apple. Barry kept looking over his shoulder as he steered the boat.

    “What are you doing?” Ross asked.

    “Just making sure no one is following us,” He replied and looked back out into the ocean,

    “That’s inconceivable. No one would know what we’ve done yet. It’s too early.” Ross settled back against the boat.

    “Once the Prince finds out he’ll hang all of you,” Arin tried to say with confidence.

    “Maybe you should be less concerned with our lives and worry about yours” Ross snapped back. Arin glared and looked back down. Barry stood up and looked behind the boat.

    “Ross...someone is definitely following us,” he said.

    “What?” Ross shot up and went to Barry’s side and looked out.

On the horizon a boat was sailing in their direction. Ross squinted as he tried to figure out what sort of boat it was. Ninja Brian joined them as they looked at the boat. While they were distracted by the boat, Arin took his chance and jumped off the side of the boat to freedom.

~~

He wasn’t expecting the water to be as cold as it was. Water rushed into his nose as he swam to the surface. Catching his breath as he breached the water and waded. He looked around and tried to find the quickest way to shore. Ross could be heard yelling from the boat. He and Barry stood and looked out at Arin in the water.

    “Not coming after me?” Arin called. Ross gave him a smirk.

    “I’m not too worried about it. The eels will get you first, and I like to think that my killing you would have more mercy than theirs,” he spat.

Arin looked around as he saw movements in the water that were not just the waves. He saw fins of an unnatural looking sea animal. He’d heard of these eels and they were...scary. He looked back up at the boat. Ross, Barry and Ninja Brian were staring down at him.

    “Come on now. Come back in the boat and I won’t be too angry at you,” Ross teased. Biting his lip Arin began to swim back to the boat. He couldn’t see, but he could feel the eels closing in. He was getting anxious, this was a bad idea. He had to get back to the boat before the eels got him. He was becoming frantic and he held his hand out. Ninja Brian pulled him back onto the boat.

Arin collapsed in the boat and coughed up the excess water he gulped down when he was swimming. Barry was kind enough to cover him up with an extra blanket. Ross went to sit down, giving Arin a snarky grin. Arin scowled and glared back. He hated being wrong, especially to his potential murderer.

~~

When they reached shore Arin was blindfolded and his hands bound. Ross had a hold of him and had a knife in his other hand. Looking behind them the boat was close to shore.

    “We gotta get going,” Ross said as he began to lead Arin toward the mountain. They would need to climb up. Barry had grabbed the rope from the boat and handed to to Ninja Brian.

Ninja Brian took the rope and after a moment's meditation he was able to poof his way to the top of the cliff and tie off the rope. Ross threw Arin over his shoulder, beginning to climb up, Barry was close behind him.

Looking back down once half way up the cliff, Barry saw a black figure grabbing the end of the rope on the ground and climb up.

    “Ross, we’re definitely being followed,” he said.

    “Well just focus on climbing and when we get to the top, kill them!” Ross yelled.

~~

Reaching the top Ninja Brian took Arin from Ross. Barry got his footing and looked down at the figure in black. Ross went to the rope and cut it, letting the man fall. There was a yelp and the three men looked over.

The man in black was holding onto the side of the cliff. He looked up at them and didn’t say a word.

    “He’s persistent,” Ross commented and turned to Barry.

    “When he gets up here, kill him.” Barry nodded.

    “Of course.”

    “Meet us at the beginning when you’re finished then.” They shook hands. Ninja Brian bowed at Barry, he did the same, and they were off.

Barry drew his sword and prepared himself. He hoped the figure in black was the man he was looking for. It had been years and if he was who he thought it was, it would be a very good day for him. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

    “Hello!” Barry called and the man looked up at him.

    “Hello?” the man replied.

    “Could you hurry up?” Barry asked.

Keeping still the man regained his footing.

    “I’m going as fast as I possibly can, so please don't distract me,” the man requested. Barry nodded and stepped away. He walked back.

    “I could lower the rope down for you, but it just means you’ll climb closer to your death.” He grinned.

    “No thanks.” The man continued to climb.

    “I promise I won’t kill you till you reach the top!” Barry enticed him.

    “How will I know you’ll keep this promise, huh?” The man looked up at Barry.

He got serious for just a moment. He needed to know if this was the man he was looking for. Which made the promise he was about to make that more real for him,

    “I swear on the life of my father that you will make it to the top alive.”

The man looked at him questioningly. As if he was mulling over what was said and validating the promise in his head. After another moment the man nodded.

    “Alright, throw down the rope.”

Barry grinned and went to retrieve the rope tied to the rock. Securing it once more and throwing it down to the man in black. He grabbed onto it and Barry made sure the man got up the cliff side safely. Standing aside as the man in black reached the top and stood up straight.

Catching his breath the man began to draw his sword, but Barry waved his hand.

    “We can wait till you’re ready. I want to have a fair fight,” he said. Barry knew that he was suppose to kill this man, but he wanted to do it honorably.

The man in black nodded and thanked Barry. He staggered over to a nearby rock and settled down to sit. Barry sat not to far away facing him, he watched the man. He took off his boot and shook out the rocks and twigs. He seemed to be taking his time since Barry granted him that permission. Barry faced the man and decided to ask a question.

    “I don’t mean to pry, but, I was wondering if you had six fingers on your right hand?” he asked. The man in black gave him a confused look.

    “Do you always start conversations this way?” he asked and Barry shook his head.

    “My father was killed by a man with six fingers,” he explained.

Sitting back and putting his boot back on, the man held up his right hand. There were only five, Barry nodded and looked down to the ground, this wasn't the man he was looking for.

    “What happened?” the man asked. Barry took a deep sigh and looked at the man.

    “My father crafted swords. One day, a man with six fingers came and asked for a sword to be made. My father took the job and made this…” Barry unsheathed his sword and showed it to the man. Standing and approaching the man he presented it to him. The man in black took it to examine it for a moment, handing it back to Barry.

    “It’s beautiful,” he said and Barry smiled and continued with his story.

    “When the six fingered man came back he tried to pay for the sword at a lower price than agreed upon. When my father refused him, the six fingered man killed him.” His tone growing somber as he told his story. The man in black never interrupted him and nodded for Barry to continue.

    “So, I did the only thing I could do, and challenged him to a duel and I failed.” Barry scratched his beard.

    “You can’t see, but I do have scars, I think he gave them to me as a reminder,” he told the man and continued on. “I dedicated my life to mastering the sword and finding the six fingered man. I’m going to avenge my father.” He looked at the man. He was sitting and listening intently to Barry’s story.

    “Your father was lucky to have a son like you.” He stood and smiled at the man. Barry nodded.

    “Thank you. Are you ready now?” Barry asked and the man nodded back.   

    “I am,” the man replied.

~~

They took their respective positions at the summit and the men drew their swords. Barry got into the proper stance and the men stared each other down. Neither of them moved an inch, actually sizing up the other now. Despite their pleasant exchange, it was time to duel.

    “You seem like a fine man, I hate to kill you,” Barry said in an attempt to intimidate the man. The man in black smirked.

    “You seem like a fine man, I’d hate to die,” he replied.

Barry was the first to strike, it was experimental and light. A few more strikes of the same feel followed. Barry advanced and they really began to duel. Each strike was methodical and with purpose. The man in black began to step back as Barry advanced on him, they were both grinning, having fun with the duel.

As the fight continued Barry decided that enough was enough.

“I’m tired of playing games,” he declared.

“Are you now?” the man in black asked.

“I am. You see you underestimate me!” Barry grinned and cornered the man.

“How so?” the man asked, not seeming at all alarmed by being in a corner.

“I’m not left handed!” Barry switched his sword to his right hand and the man in black

grinned.

“Well, that makes my surprise less exciting!” he exclaimed.

“Your surprise?” Barry asked and the man in black nodded.

“I’m not right handed,” The man in black switched his sword from his right to his left. Barry grinned. This got more interesting.

The battle continued as Barry and the man in black quickly realized that they were evenly matched. They traversed the entire top of the cliff side until, finally, Barry was disarmed. His sword knocked away from him as the man in black stood in front of him, sword aimed at his heart.

Barry dropped to his knees and looked up at the sky.

    “Please, just make it quick,” he told the man in black. He circled around Barry and stood behind him.

    “You’re too good of a swordsman. To kill you would be a waste,” he said and thought for a moment.

    “However, I can’t have you follow me now, so….” With a fist the man in black knocked Barry in the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. He looked over Barry’s body.

“You’re a honorable man, and I hope we meet again.” The man paid his respects to his opponent and ran off to catch Ross, Ninja Brian, and Arin.

~~

Ross tugged Arin along with Ninja Brian trailing behind him. Ninja Brian looked back on the horizon to see the man in black catching up to them. Getting Ross’ attention he pointed outward to show him. Ross groaned.

“I can’t believe Barry failed!” he said through his teeth. Ninja Brian glanced over at Ross.

Drawing his knife, he nodded his head in the man in blacks direction. Ross nodded at him and adjusted his grip on Arin’s wrists.

    “If you could! This man is already on my nerves and we don't need him following us anymore than he has!” he told Ninja Brian. Ninja Brian dragged his finger across his own throat as he looked at Ross, just to confirm.

    “Yes! Duh! That’s what I’m paying you for now, do it!” he yelled and lead Arin away. Ninja Brian turned and waited for the man in black.

~~

The man in black came into the clearing and saw no one. He could however sense a presence he couldn’t see. He spun around to check his surroundings again, but he was on alert. He cautiously took a step forward when Ninja Brian appeared before him. Drawing his sword and eyeing the knife in the Ninja’s hand he took a defensive stance.

Ninja Brian charged for the man in black with his knife out in front of him. The man in black stepped to the side and tried to swipe his sword at the ninja. He missed and the ninja went for the man's throat. Reeling back, the man in black somersaulted backward and took another defensive stance.

Tossing his sword aside, the man in black put his hands together. Ninja Brian ran towards the man in black with his knife and stabbed him right in the heart. He tackled the man in black to the ground as Ninja Brian continued to stab the man in the chest over and over again. After a few moment the illusion that the man in black conjured up disappeared. Seething with rage, Ninja Brian turned around to see the man in black nowhere in sight.

~~

The man in black was happy he ran into ninjas who gave him basic ninja training. Otherwise, he thought, he wouldn’t have been able to make that diversion for the murderous ninja. He continued on to find Ross and Arin sitting in a clearing. There was a knife to Arin’s neck as they sat on rocks. The smooth rock in front of the pair was set up like a dining table. There were two goblets and a bottle of wine sitting on the rock. Arching an eyebrow, the man in black approached them.

Ross gave the man in black a smirk. Arin was blindfolded and his hands still tied together. Ross pushed the knife closer to Arin’s neck as the man got closer to them. The man stopped walking and put his hands up. It was understood that if he took another step, Arin would be harmed.

    “It’s sad to see that you were able to beat my ninja,” he started. The man in black crossed his arms.

    “You underestimate me,” the man stated.

    “You underestimate me as well,” Ross shot back at him.

    “Really?” the man in black questioned.

    “Absolutely. You think I’m weak for having a team go after you first instead of taking care of you myself right away,” Ross rattled off. The man in black didn’t respond, he just stood there and kept his eyes on the knife in his hands.

    “Not at all,” The man replied and opened up his arms. “We are at an impasse, I believe,” he stated.

    “I doubt you’ll let me meander on my merry way with the Prince to be,” Ross gestured to Arin.

    “You doubt correctly,” the man stated.

    “So what can we do then?” Ross questioned. “I can't fight you physically and you can’t outsmart me.”

    “Can’t I now?” the man questioned.

    “You can’t! I’m too clever. You’ll never be able to outsmart me.” Ross said confidently.

    “Why don’t we test that, hmm? If you’re so clever you should be able to best me easily,” the man challenged.

    “What’s on the line?” Ross asked.

    “Our lives and possession of the Prince to be,” the man stated. Ross grinned.

    “I accept your challenge,” he said and sheathed his knife.

    “Good. Now, pour the wine, please.” The man took a seat across from Ross and Arin.

The man in black reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small vile.

    “Do you know what this is?” the man asked. Ross shook his head and the man handed it to him.

    “Just inhale, don’t touch it,” he instructed. Ross reached over and quickly inhaled. He made a confused face and handed it back to the man.

    “Is there anything in it?” he asked and the man nodded.

    “Iocane powder. Do you know what it is?” the man asked and Ross rolled his eyes.

    “Of course I know what it is. What's your point?” he scoffed.

The man in black took both of the goblets. Turning his back to Ross for a moment, he turned back around and set one goblet in front of each of them. He put the vile back into his sleeve. Ross grinned.

    “So this is your game? A guessing game?” he asked and the man nodded.

    “You decided which goblet we both drink from.” the man stated. He sat back and let Ross decided.

He sat and stared at both goblets in thought. Chuckling to himself as he ran through the possibilities in his mind. It would be too obvious to put the poison in the goblet in front of him, but its just as obvious if the man in black put the poisoned goblet in front of himself. Ross glanced at the man in black who stared back, waiting for him to answer.

    “Have you made your decision?” the man asked.

    “I have!” Ross said defensively.

    “Then choose.” The man said sternly.

    “Alright. Then I choose...what is that?!” Ross pointed off into the distance. The man in black looked where Ross pointed. When his back was turned, Ross quickly switched the goblets. The man turned back and looked at Ross.

    “I saw nothing,” the man said.

    “Must have been nothing. Now, let's drink,” he said, taking his goblet.

The men eyed each other as they drank. Setting the goblets back down on the rock, Ross began to laugh. The man gave him a questioning look.

    “What's so funny?” he asked.

    “You fell for it so easily! You thought you were so clever and several steps ahead of me! However, I proved you wrong!” Ross accused.

    “Oh?” the man asked.

    “Yes! Since you fell for my trick you drank your own poison! I told you, you couldn’t outsmart me!” Ross laughed as the man watched him closely. It was for a short while as Ross’ breath stopped mid laugh and he fell over off his own rock.

The man in black looked over. Checking to see if Ross was dead by nudging him slightly with his foot. When he was satisfied, he went over to Arin and knelt before him. He removed Arin’s blindfold and set it on the rock. Arin blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust as he looked at the man in black.

    “Who are you?” Arin asked.

    “Are you alright?” The man retorted. Arin nodded as his hand were untied. The man in black stood.

    “We have to get going,” he said.

    “I know you...you’re the Dread Pirate Roberts!” Arin stood and the man spread his arms.

    “Happy to know I don’t have to introduce myself. Now come on.” The man took Arin’s hands and lead him away.

~~

They were on foot for some time when Arin finally pulled from the man's grip. The man turned and glared at Arin.

    “I’m not going any farther. I have something to say to you,” Arin said firmly.

    “What could you say to me?” the man asked. Arin clenched his fists and looked at the man.

    “You killed my love,” Arin said firmly and the man's eye twitched.

    “Prince Mark is still alive, I did not kill him. I’m ransoming you to him,” he pointed out.

    “He’s not my love!” Arin argued.

    “Then why are you marrying him?” the man advanced on Arin.

    “I didn’t have a choice. I did it for my family. I waited so long for the man you killed to come back!” Arin yelled.

    “So you ran to a man with money after I killed him, huh?” the man argued back.

    “How dare you!” Arin stepped forward. “I was in love with Dan and you killed him! He did everything to made sure we could live a happy life and you killed him! I hate you, why can’t you just die?!” Arin shoved the man in black. He stumbled back and began to roll down the tall hill they were standing on. As the man tumbled Arin could her a faint and familiar “as you wish”.

Arin’s eyes widened as he watched the man fall. Did he hear right? He sounded just like Dan. His heart felt like it was going to explode. Only Dan would respond to Arin like that, no matter how mean Arin was. Without thinking, he began to chase after Dan, tumbling down the hill after him.

The hill was tall and steep so they were both rolling for what felt like forever. The man reached the bottom first and landed on his back, his mask had fallen off on the way down. Looking up at the sky as he regained himself. He heard Arin’s grunts from behind him and looked behind him. Arin landed not too far away and he crawled over to him.

They gazed at one another and Arin’s heart pounded. Looking up at the man, staring into his hazel eyes as strands of curly dark hair cascaded from his ponytail. Arin cupped his face and blinked back a few tears.

    “Dan…” he said weakly. Arin brushed his thumb against his cheek. Dan had his arms wrapped around Arin as they just stared into each other eyes. Enveloping themselves in each others presence after not seeing each other for five long years.

    “You really did wait for me…” Dan said softly and Arin nodded.

    “I was always waiting, I promise I was. I never stopped loving you, Dan.” Arin said in a hurry as he sat up slightly.

Dan closed the gap between them with a breathless kiss. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan and held him there. Neither of them could breathe, but it didn’t matter. They had five years of lost time. Dan gripped onto Arin’s hair and slipped his tongue into Arin’s mouth. Arin opened his mouth obediently, moaning and wrapping his tongue around Dan’s.  

Dan gripped onto Arin’s shoulders, pinning him onto the grass and straddling him slightly. His breath hot on Arin’s face, but he didn’t care. All Arin wanted was more of Dan. He tangled his fingers in Dan’s ponytail and nearly pulled it out. Dan whimpered and gripped onto the front of Arin’s shirt. Arin rolled his hips up to meet Dan’s and he felt his heart jump to his throat. He missed Dan so much.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Arin’s head laid against the grass. They panted, their hearts pounded together. Arin’s hair spread out on the grass like a halo as he gazed up at Dan. Strands of his hair cascaded down as he stared back down at Arin.

Something could be heard in the distance. Snapping out of their love filled gaze, Dan looked around them. He sat up a little more, followed by Arin. Dan was looking off into the distance. Very faint footsteps could be heard.

    “Is that…?” Arin looked where Dan was looking.

    “Your Prince had been following me for some time. It looks like he’s catching up.” Dan took Arin’s hand and pulled him up. “We have to go through the fire swamp. Do not leave my side,” he instructed and Arin nodded. Gripping his hand, Dan lead Arin to the entrance to the fire swamp.

~~

Entering the fire swamp was a dangerous move, but a necessary one. They needed to get away from Prince Mark and his men. Arin was visibly nervous about it. All he wanted now was to take Dan somewhere far away and live with him. He didn’t want Prince Mark to find them and take Dan away. He tightly held onto Dan’s hand and cautiously looked around.

The fire swamp was well known for being dangerous. No one had been known to have ever return alive. The fact that this was their only option of escape was unnerving. He took a deep breath to compose himself and wrapped his arms around Dan’s.

    “It's not an entirely bad looking swamp,” Dan said, trying to lighten the mood. Arin wasn’t falling for it and just gave Dan a look.

    “I mean, the trees are nice. It's just a bad location,” Dan tried to justify himself.

    “Lets just go…” Arin began to walk and Dan took the lead.

They were careful in their steps. Gripping to each other and staying close. Arin focused on his feet as to not misstep anyplace. Dan did a good job at leading them, never letting go of Arin’s hand. There were spouts of fire that they had to dodge and they could happen at any moment. Dan was on high alert and moved Arin when he could tell he was about to be in danger.

Dan and Arin ran into rough terrain further in. Vines coated their path and it was hard to see. Drawing his sword Dan began to hack and slash a path to venture forward.

    “Dan?” Arin asked after some time.

    “What is it?” Dan glanced back at him.

    “I’m just a little confused on a few things.” Arin watched his step, avoiding some vines that were on the ground. “How are you the Dread Pirate Roberts? You’ve been gone for five years, and he’s been famous for about twenty.”

Arin noticed Dan’s grin and awaited the story he was about to be told, knowing it would be an interesting one.

    “It’s actually a funny story,” Dan said and Arin smiled back, he knew. Dan began to tell his story as they traveled more of the swamp.

    “Well, as you know, I left to seek fortune in order to get our lives started,” he said dreamily, holding Arin’s hand.

    “I worked with a few fisherman and earned a decent paycheck. I knew I’d have to work a while if I were to actually make something of myself.” He sighed, his eyes reflecting a certain nostalgia. Arin squeezed his hand to remind him that he was there. Dan cleared his throat and continued.

    “Well, one night while we were out we were attacked by a pirate ship, The Dread Pirate Roberts ship. Unfortunately my employer was murdered and I had to beg for my life. I told Roberts about you and my goal, and he was actually moved by it. He took me in as a prisoner and told me he would kill me in the morning.” Dan rolled his eyes.

    “He told me that for three years. I would work as a cabin boy by day and at night he would say ‘Good job, Dan. I’ll most likely kill you in the morning’.” Dan mimicked a voice that wasn’t his own and it made Arin laugh a little.

    “Eventually we became friends. He taught me how to fence, another shipmate taught me hand to hand combat and we would spar for fun. I had a lot of fun. They became like a second family to me.” Dan grinned as he got Arin out of the way of a burst of fire.

    “One night, Roberts took me aside and told me something no one else in the crew knew. He wasn’t The Dread Pirate Roberts. He, like me, was apart of another ship where another

Dread Pirate Roberts. It's all in the name! People fear the name and the men picked just have to play the part. The Roberts who I met, whose name was Jim, helped me become the man I am today! I’ve been Roberts ever since!” He grinned as he finished his tale.

Arin took in and began to process everything Dan had told him. It was a relief that he wasn’t hurt and so close to death. He was so proud of Dan for surviving and making the best out of a bad situation. Even if it did delay their life for a while. Dan smiled at Arin and took his hands into his own.

    “But now, that I’ve found you, I’m going to pass on the name of Roberts to someone else and marry you,” he said sweetly. Arin grinned and kissed Dan softly.

    “That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Arin told him. They held each other for a moment longer. Both worrying about what to do with Prince Mark. They couldn’t run for their entire lives. Maybe if they moved to a different country and changed their names, they could be happy. Arin huffed a bit and tried to compose himself. So much was happening so fast.

Gripping onto his hand, they began to walk some more. The dangers of the swamp were beginning to get to him. They had to side step some lightning sand which terrified Arin. The idea of stepping on something soft and being sucked into the earth until you either suffocate or are crushed to death was terrifying. He wasn’t sure how he would want to go and he didn’t want to think about it.

    “Hey, Dan? We’re close to the exit aren’t we?” he asked.

    “Almost, I think.” Dan chopped down some more vines along their path.

    “It’s just...I’m worried we’re going to run into the ROUSs.” Arin looked behind him. Dan stopped to give Arin a Look. Arching an eyebrow and giving him a smirk.

    “Rodents of Unusual Sizes?” he asked for clarification and Arin nodded. Dan scoffed at the thought. “I don’t believe they exist.”

Before Dan was able to tack his next step he was attacked by a large rodent. It was just about half the size of his body. Its fur a mix of browns and reds, all matted down and patchy and covered in dirt. The beast snarled and clawed at Dan’s chest as he tried to push it off of him. The roden bit his forearm and Dan cried out in pain.

Arin grabbed a nearby log and tried to beat it off of Dan. He rolled around and tried to push the rodent off of him, but it was too strong. Arin hit the rodent on the back and it turned to him. He was backing away, holding the log in the air ready to strike as Dan crawled after it. The rodent snapped at Arin’s pant leg and it knocked him over. Arin was crawling away and hitting the rodent as best he could.

Dan finally was able to get a good grab of the rodent to pull it away from Arin. The rodent tried snapping at Dan once more and the beginning of a fire burst could be heard. Rolling in the correct direction, Dan was able to get the rodent into the flame. Grabbing his sword, he stabbed it through the head a few times to make sure it was dead.

Dan rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Arin slowly stood and approached him. Gently brushing his hand over his back to comfort him. They had almost gotten out of the fire swamp completely unscathed.

He turned to Arin and pulled him in close, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. They took that moment for themselves. It had been a close call and anything could get them in the swamp. Even with them being so close to their goal, they almost lost each other.

~~

As they reached the exit of the fire swamp, Dan and Arin walked hand in hand. It was a beautiful view, with leaves on the ground and a creek not too far away. It was quiet and calming after the dangers they had just faced. They stopped for a moment to collect themselves. Arin looking over at Dan fondly and giving him a smile.

The sound of hooves could be heard ahead. They turned to see Prince Mark and his henchmen appear before them. Dan put an arm protectively in front of Arin and drew his sword. Arin put his arm on Dan’s and glanced around. He could see knights surround them, aiming crossbows at Dan.

    “Surrender!” Prince Mark said confidently.

    “You’re surrendering to me? I accept!” Dan said, giving Mark a cocky grin.

    “You’re funny. Surrender Arin to me, now!” Mark drew his sword and Dan took a defensive stance, eyeing Mark.

    “Arin and I were able to survive the fire swamp. We can go back and you can die trying to catch us!” Dan said aggressively.  

    “Surrender now!” Mark warned.

    “Death first!” Dan yelled.  

Arin could see more knights surrounding them. He knew they were waiting for the order to be given. He couldn’t let Dan die, not after he got him back so soon. He whipped his head around and stood in between Mark and Dan.

“If you promise not to hurt him, I’ll come willingly!” he stated. Dan and Mark gave Arin a look of confusion.

“Excuse me?” Mark inquired. Dan stood to face Arin.

“What?”

Mustering up the nerve, Arin walked toward Mark slowly.

    “If I surrender to you now, will you promise not to hurt this man?” he asked. Mark raised his eyebrow and Arin continued.

    “This man owns a ship. Return him to his ship alive and I’ll go with you.” Arin was trembling, but he tried to stay strong. He watched as Mark mulled it over and finally nodded.

    “You have my word.” He sheathed his sword and nodded at the knights.

Dan lowered his arms as they approached and looked sadly at Arin. It pained him that Dan gave him that look.

    “I lost you once, I don’t want to lose you again,” he whispered as Dan was having his hands bound.

    “If I can save you, I will…” Arin told him. Dan was at a loss for words. They each took a step closer to kiss, but Arin was pulled away. Seated on Prince Mark’s horse. He could only look down at Dan as Mark rode away.

Dan watched them longingly. Wanting nothing more than to break free and run after them on foot. Not caring if he couldn’t catch up right away. He wasn’t going to let Arin get away from him again. But, Arin made a sacrifice for him. He had to save him. He just needed time to come up with a plan.

One of Prince Mark’s henchmen rode up to him. He wasn’t dressed like the other knights and even had nicer clothing on. Maybe he was higher up in the chain of command. He glared down at Dan and he glared back. He wasn't going to let this man intimidate him.

Glancing down he noticed the man’s leather gloves. His eyes flickered with interest as the glove itself had six fingers on the right hand. Dan smirked.

    “What’s so funny?” the six fingered man asked.

    “You have six fingers,” Dan pointed out. “I met a man who’s been dying to see you again,” he said. Right as the words escaped his mouth the six fingered man drew his sword and concked him hard on the head, knocking Dan out instantly.

~~

When Dan woke up he was laying flat on his back on what felt like wood. He was unable to move his arms or legs since they were bound. Looking around, he had no idea where he was. The room was dimly lit and smelled of burning wood. The walls were made of stone and there were objects and furniture around he was unable to identify. The entire room was dull colored and dreary. It was possible he was underground somewhere, he just wasn’t sure where.

He heard a door open and close as steps grew louder and closer to him. A pale man in plain robes came into view, he held a bowl in his hand. The man took a cloth and began to pat down Dan’s arm, cleaning the wounds he had gotten from the ROUSs. He glanced back at the man.

    “Where am I?” Dan asked.

    “The Pit of Despair, and don’t even think about trying to escape,” he said as he continued his work. “Only Prince Mark and I know the way out of here,” the man said.

    “So I’m here till I die?” Dan asked, trying his best to snark him,

    “‘Till I kill ya, yeah.” The man put the bowl down to get fresh water and a new cloth.

Dan arched and eyebrow as the man continued to clean his wounds. That didn’t add up for him.

    “So why are you healing me?” he decided to ask. There was nothing else he could really do besides ask questions. Unless the man was planning to shut him up soon, he wanted as much information as possible.

    “Well, Prince Mark likes to have his victims healthy before I get started.” The man grinned.

    “So, you’re going to torture me?” Dan had pieced it together. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. The man giddily nodded. Dan stiffend and looked away from the man.

    “I’ve been through worse,” he said coldly.

    “Ah, I figured as much, that’s why I’ve got plans.” The man was nearly done cleaning his wound.

    “Oh?” Dan turned back to the man and he nodded.

    “You survived the fire swamp, so I know you’re brave.” He grinned to himself and put the bowl down. Looming over Dan, he got close to his face. “But no one can withstand the machine.” The man nearly giggled when he finished his sentence. Dan wasn’t able to reply as the man began to walk away. Dan held firm though. He was ready to accept anything that was done to him.

~~

Back at the castle, Arin was wandering the halls, his head hung low. He would be married to Prince Mark soon. He was already regretting it, but at least Dan was safe. That’s what Arin had to keep reminding himself. He did this to save Dan. He wasn’t going to let Dan die again, even if it meant giving himself up to Prince Mark.

Arin could barely sleep. He had constant and persistent nightmares. He was standing beside Prince Mark, the King had passed and they were married. King Mark and Duke Arin. The nightmare was always the same.

The King died, they were married, and as Arin stood before the people they booed him. Yelling nasty things to him, how he betrayed Dan. How he threw away true happiness. He couldn’t keep going on. He had to stand up for himself and put an end to these nightmares. He needed to tell Prince Mark. Arin needed to give him a final ultimatum.

Arin stormed into Prince Mark’s chambers and approached his desk. Prince Mark looked up from his papers and gave Arin a confused look. Arin placed his hands on the desk and loomed over him.

    “I love Dan and I can’t marry you. I can’t pretend to feel any different and if you still force me to marry you. I can promise you that by morning they’ll be nothing left for you to marry.” Arin let it all out in a huff. He was shaking as he looked back up at Mark. He was just staring back at Arin, he wasn’t able to tell what Mark was thinking and that made him anxious.

    “Oh...well...okay then.” Mark stood and walked over to the fireplace. The six fingered man lean against it as he watched him.

    “But…” Mark held up his finger and turned toward Arin. “Are you sure Dan wants you back after what you did?” he asked.

    “We love each other,” Arin rebutted.

    “I’m aware…” Mark bit his lip and continued to think, snapping his fingers and grinning.

    “A proposal? Your Dan was returned to his ship. You write a letter, proclaiming your love and we’ll send the fastest ship I have to him. If he answers you, I’ll let you go. If he denies you, we’ll consider the wedding still on?”  Biting his lip Arin mulled over the options in his head. He knew that Dan wouldn’t abandon him, he needed to try. Arin nodded his head in agreement and they shook on it.

~~

Dan was moving. He was still strapped to the table as the man from before wheeled him to a different part of the room. He was still unable to register what was going to happen to him, but he was mentally preparing himself for the worst.

He was parked beside a large wooden wheel. Dan heard footsteps as the six fingered man came into view. He had a grin on his face and looked over at the machine. Dan watched as the man stood behind him, where Dan couldn’t turn his head. He raised something and he heard water begin to run. When it did, the appliances that were on him began to squeeze at his skin. The glass pressing harder and harder onto his head and his torso. It was painful, but Dan bit his lip. He wouldn’t scream for the six fingered man.

~~

Arin awaited to hear from Dan. He wrote his letters, just as Mark requested. All he had to do was wait, and he hated waiting. He knew Dan wouldn't leave him. Once he knew Arin needed him, he would be back to save him. There was a small nagging sensation in the back of his mind that Dan wouldn’t come, but he silenced it. He knew Dan would come for him.

Unbenounced to Arin or Dan, Prince Mark was setting a plan in motion. It took a long while to plan and by the end of the week it would come to fruition. Once Mark married Arin, he would kill Arin on their wedding night and blame the neighboring country. Declaring and starting a war for killing the newly wed. It started by gathering all the bandits and criminals from the forest. They would be the ones to take the blame for Arin’s murder.

~~

Barry had been waiting for Ross for god knows how long. He had spent all of his money on mead and sat in front of the tavern. Waiting for Ross, who told him to meet at the beginning. The inn is where they met, so it was the beginning. He had lost track of how much time passed. He blinked as he heard a commotion around him, but didn’t have the energy or drive to really do anything about it.

That was until someone had grabbed his arm, he sprung into action. Drawing his blade he slashed away the assailant and begged to see Ross. He was too drunk to fight the man one on one. Before he could do any more a familiar ninja came up from behind the man and stabbed him. Barry brightened up realising it was Ninja Brian.

Ninja Brian nursed Barry back to sobriety and explained that Ross had been killed. The man that they had both faced and also found the six fingered man. That got Barry's attention. He knew he needed to find the man in black and that would lead them to the six fingered man.

~~

Arin needed to confront Prince Mark. He knew something was wrong when Dan has yet to show up and save him. Apart of him had a feeling Prince Mark didn’t send his letter to Dan. He probably burned it. Arin came into his study and the Prince seemed happy to see him.

    “Are you ready for our wedding tomorrow?” He grinned as he approached Arin.

    “Where is Dan?” he asked sternly. Prince Mark’s mouth tightened into a line. There was a moment of silence and Arin shook his head.

    “You never sent my letter. You lied to me!” Arin accused, but Prince Mark glared at him. “But you know what? That’s okay, because Dan is going to come for me anyway. He’s going to save me and then you will have nothing.” Arin said with confidence. Prince Mark didn’t seem to like that. He grabbed Arin’s arm and drug him back to his room and locked him inside.

Prince Mark ran to the woods and to the Pit of Despair. The six fingered man was at his desk and was surprised to see him. Mark went to Dan, who was still hooked up to the machine and loomed over him. He gave Dan a menacing look.

~~

The scream that was heard throughout the kingdom was frightening. People stopped to turn to try and figure out where it was coming from. Arin looked up when he heard the faint scream. He couldn’t determine who, or what, it was. Barry and Ninja Brian heard the scream as well.

Barry stopped when he recognized it. He knew it was Dan, crying out in pain. He could relate to the pain that he was feeling. He was able to deduce that Arin and Prince Mark would be married by tonight. They needed to find him and save Arin.

Making their way back into the forest, neither of them knew which way to go. Even with Ninja Brian’s ninja skills he wasn’t able to determine where Dan could be held. Drawing his sword and getting on his knees, Barry prayed.

He prayed for help to find Dan. Praying that his sword, which he used to duel Dan would help guide him to where he was. The way of the swordsman guiding him to his future opponent. Following his sword, Barry was guided to a tree.

He stared in confusion as a tree leads nowhere. Leaning against said tree in defeat he heard a noise, a door opening. He turned to see that the tree was a disguise, the door revealing a stairwell that went down into the earth. Looking at Ninja Brian, they descended.  

~~

There was only one person in the room. Dan lay on the wooden table, nothing was attached to him. The room was cold and looked like, if there were other people here, they left in a hurry. Barry and Ninja Brian approached Dan, he wasn’t moving at all. Ninja Brian tried to listen for a heartbeat, or any sign of life. He even smacked him a round a little bit, to get any sort of reaction from him, but nothing happened. Ninja Brian gave Barry a serious look.

Barry gazed down at Dan, remorse flooded him as he thought of what he could have done sooner. Then he snapped his fingers. They could still save Dan.

    “Ninja Brian! Do you have money?” he asked and Ninja Brian gave him a nod.

    “Alright, pick him up. I know where we can go.”

~~

Carrying Dan’s body back into the woods, Barry lead them to a small cottage. It looked like it had been there for some time and as they approached they knocked on the door. Shrieks from the other side of the door, being told to go away were heard. Barry just banged harder until someone answered.

An older woman peeked her head through. Her dark grey hair, a rats nest, and her dark robes looked like she had thrown on whatever didn’t have many holes in it on. Pigeons could be heard from the inside of the cottage.

    “What do you want?” she demanded. Her voice a tad shrill and tired.

    “You’re Miracle Holly correct? You worked for Prince Mark several years ago?” Barry asked. The woman called Holly rolled her eyes.

    “Yeah, worked, as in past tense, as in he fired me. Thanks for bringing it up now go away!” She slammed the door, only to have Barry bang on it again. The door flung open and Holly glared up at Barry.

    “We’re closed! Now go away!” she dismissed.

    “Please, it’s an emergency.” Barry begged, but she rolled her eyes.

    “Oh of course it’s always an emergency. Everyone always has an emergency.” She mocked him and glanced at Ninja Brian, who was holding Dan.

    “He looks dead,” she pointed out.

    “Yes, he’s the one we need the miracle for,” Barry explained. Holly shrugged, can’t kill a man who’s already dead.

    “Bring him in.”

~~

Laying Dan out on the exam table Holly began to look him over. Checking to see if he was dead and she shook her head.

    “Well, good news for you, he’s only mostly dead. Very different from all the way dead,” she explained as she gathered her supplies.

    “Well, that’s good news!” Barry grinned.

    “But, I don’t do this kinda stuff for free. I could let your friend live or die,” Holly warned. She was holding a bellows in her hands. Placing the top in Dan’s mouth she gently pushed air into his lungs. Once she was satisfied she leaned against Dan’s ear.

    “Tell me, what’s the most important part of life?” she asked. Sitting back up and pressing down on his diaphragm, a groan escaped Dan’s lips as he mumbled something along the lines of ‘true love’. Barry lit up.

“See! He has to live! For his true love!” he encouraged Holly, but she shook her head.

“I don’t know, it was a little incoherent. I don’t know for sure if he did say true love…” she said.

There was a screech from the other room as another woman came into the room. Her long black and grey hair tied in a messy bun. She ran to Holly, and she took a step back from the woman.

    “Get back, wench!” Holly warned.

    “I’m not a wench! I’m your wife, you hag!” the woman retorted. Barry and Ninja Brian arched an eyebrow.

    “Suzy, get out of here!” Holly tried to shoo her away, but the woman, named Suzy, approached Barry.

    “She’ll help you bring your friend back,” she assured him and turned back to Holly.

    “You can at least do that, right? They’re going to try and overthrow Prince Mark anyway. You can get credit for some payback!” Suzy pointed out. Holly thought for a moment. Thinking of all that Prince Mark had done to her personally, reviving the man to take him down did seem enticing. She grinned and rolled up her sleeves.

    “Alright! I’ll do it!”

Barry and Ninja Brian watched as Holly and Suzy made an edible substance that was suppose to heal Dan. They coated it in chocolate so it would go down easier. Holly handed it off to Barry.

    “It won’t kick in right away. It will take about fifteen minutes for it to take effect,” she warned and he nodded, slipping it into his pocket.

    “Ninja Brian, we have to get going,” Barry told him and turned back to Holly. “Thank you again for your help.” He bowed to her.

    “Just get a whack at Prince Mark once for me and we’re even.” Holly put her arm around Suzy. Barry nodded.

    “Can do.” He hugged the women and followed Ninja Brian out of the hutt in a hurry. They needed to get to Prince Mark’s castle as quick as possible. Holly and Suzy waved from the doorway.

    “Have fun, boys!” Suzy called.

    “Have fun storming the castle!”

~~

Creeping along the castle wall, Ninja Brian set Dan down against the wall. Barry fished into his pocket to pull out the remedy. He looked at Ninja Brian who tilted Dan’s head back. Hoping that it would work, Barry put it in Dan’s mouth and they helped him swallow. Only a moment later, Dan opened his eyes and looked around. He had a panicked look on his face.

    “Who are you?! Why can’t I move my body?!” he yelled and Ninja Brian had to quickly cover his mouth.

    “You need to be quiet, we’re in front of Prince Mark’s castle and there are guards everywhere,” Barry quickly explained. Ninja Brian didn’t move his hand covering Dan’s mouth and Dan looked between them.

    “We’re going to help, will you lower your voice?” he asked. Dan nodded and Ninja Brian removed his hand.

    “Are...we friends? Why are you helping me?” Dan asked.

    “We have a common goal and there’s power in numbers,” Barry explained. Dan gave him a look like he was trying to figure him out.

    “Okay, you worked for that Ross character.” Dan figured out.

    “Being half dead must have slowed down some things,” Barry sighed.

    “Half dead?” Dan asked.

    “No time to explain, so I’ll sum up. Your true love is going to marry Prince Mark in the next few hours. We need to storm the castle, beat the bad guys, and you get the Prince, and I’ll get my revenge.” Barry tried to explain to Dan in the simplest way possible. Ninja Brian held up his knife and nodded.

    “Yes, and Ninja Brian gets to stab the guards,” Barry sighed.

~~

Arin stood at the altar with Prince Mark beside him. The chapel was filled with Prince Mark’s family, his own family, and a few from the royal court. He tried to keep a straight face, not even daring to glance over at Prince Mark. The Priest began to speak and Arin tried to ignore how loud his heart was beating.

    “Dan will rescue me. Dan will rescue me,” he kept telling himself. He glanced over at Prince Mark who eyed him. Arin glared back as best he could. He knew Dan would come for him. Prince Mark kept trying to speed up the ceremony, getting to the ‘I Do’s and be done with it.

There was a faint commotion coming from the outside. A lot of muffled yells and someone shouting orders. That must be Dan! Arin knew he would come for him. He grinned at Prince Mark, knowing that soon Dan would come through the doors to save him. Prince Mark looked over at the six fingered man and gestured him to go see what the problem was. Arin was a little nervous, but shook it. Dan was coming for him and that’s what mattered.

    “He’ll never come,” Prince Mark said sternly.

    “Yes, he will.” Arin glared back at him.

    “If he was coming he would have been in here by now,” Prince Mark retorted.

    “Then why are you so nervous?” Arin asked. Prince Mark bit his lip and gripped onto Arin’s hand. There was a loud crash from outside and a few windows broke as the people in the hall had to exit. Prince Mark grabbed Arin and gave him to his parents. They were told to take him to their honeymoon suit. Arin watched as Mark took a few of his soldiers and went down various hallways.

~~

Arin walked with his arm around Prince Mark’s elderly and sickly father. He was talking with his wife, about how beautiful the wedding was. Even though Arin was dawned in the finest pale pink clothes, that were beautiful, he didn’t feel it. He didn’t feel beautiful. He was married to a man he said he wasn’t going to marry. He betrayed Dan again. He couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn’t be wed to Prince Mark. The small pang of guilt poked the back of his mind. If Dan really was dead, then no one would come and save him. He needed to escape on his own terms.

Entering the room and saying goodbye to his new in-laws, he looked down at the ground. This room was made for a King and he hated it. There was a small table of food and drinks by the window. He eyed at the knife on the table. That’s how he would do it.

Grabbing it, he took a deep breath. It was a beautiful night and he wished he’d be able to see Dan again before he died. He pointed the knife to his heart, shutting his eyes, and taking a deep breath. He was ready to push down onto his chest.

~~

Dan, Ninja Brian, and Barry had broken into the castle. While traveling the halls to try and find the wedding, they ran into the six fingered man and his men. Widening his eyes Barry grinned. His time was now. Dan was beginning to regain some strength, but still needed Ninja Brian’s assistance with walking. Barry turned to the two men.

    “You go! I’ll take care of him!” he instructed. Ninja Brian nodded and lead Dan down one of the corridors. The six fingered man tried to follow, but Barry stopped him. Drawing his sword and pointing it to him.

    “Hello, my name is Barry Kramer, you killed my father, prepare to die.”

~~

Ninja Brian had to set Dan aside to barrel through a handful of henchman. It took a little longer since more kept coming. He was able to stab them all with ease. It had lead him astray from Dan however. As he turned to retrace his steps, he found that Dan had disappeared.  He spun around trying to find him. In a fit of frustration, he began to search, stabbing anyone who crossed his path.

~~

Just as Arin was about to stab his own heart, someone cleared their throat. Tensing and looking up he saw Dan on the bed. He looked tired. Arin dropped the knife.

    “It would be a shame if you did that. Then I would have done all this for nothing,” Dan told him.

    “Dan!” Arin ran over to the bed and jumped on top of him. Arin kissed Dan deeply as he adjusted himself over top of him. Dan cupped his hands around Arin’s face and kissed him back. Their kiss was so strong and forceful they needed to pull back for just a moment for breath. Only to kiss again over and over.

Dan groaned as he panted.

    “Gently, please, just a little more gently,” he said.

    “How can I be gentle at a time like this?” Arin asked.

    “I-I can’t move. Arin, please.” Dan kissed him once more as Arin pulled back.

Arin’s hair cascaded around his face as he looked down at Dan. His hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. This is all he wanted. He wanted to be like this with Dan, as his husband. Not Prince Mark’s. His heart ached again as he sat back. He looked away from Dan guilty. Dan followed as he pulled away and made Arin look at him.

    “What’s the matter?” he asked.

    “I...I married Prince Mark. He’s my husband now I….” The weight of the night pressed down on him again. He just wanted to forget about it and stay in this world of bliss with Dan.

    “Did you say ‘I do’?” Dan asked.

    “What?” Arin looked at him.

    “At the wedding, did you say ‘I do’? Because if you didn’t, he’s not your husband,” Dan said firmly.

That had made sense. Prince Mark had tried to rush the ceremony so much that they never said ‘I do’. Nothing was official, the wedding didn’t officially conclude. He wasn’t married to Prince Mark. He grinned and looked at Dan.

    “I’m not married!” He hugged Dan again, knocking him back onto the bed.

    “Gently!” Dan groaned and Arin pulled back at looked down at Dan. Arin grinned and looked down at Dan. He brushed some hair out of his face and leaned down to kiss him.

It was nice, the room felt warm and comforting. With the door closed it was like they were in their own little world. The only people that mattered in the world in that moment were just Arin and Dan. It was the first real moment they’d been able to have. Just the two of them, in a safe enclosed space. It wasn’t their farm, but it was a step up from the fire swamp.

Arin brushed his thumb over Dan’s cheek. Dan placed his hands over Arin’s and smiled up at him. They were savoring the moment of just the two of them. No more running. No more fear. Just the two of them. Dan leaned up and gently pecked Arin on the lips. As he pulled away, Arin chased him into a deeper kiss.

Dan moaned softly and slipped his tongue in Arin’s mouth, cupping his face in his hands. Kissing him, Dan felt his body shake. He’d craved Arin since he’d left five years ago and had since been just out of his reach. But now they were alone, even for that moment. Dan ran his hand along Arin’s back. Feeling the expensive fabric, he groaned. He wanted to feel Arin’s skin, not his clothes.

Arin sat up and looked back at the door. Would Prince Mark be coming back? Or was he too distracted with the commotion outside? Did he even care? He would be lying if he said apart of him didn’t want Prince Mark to see them. Showing that no matter what, Arin wouldn’t love him. Looking back down at Dan he was mesmerized. His hair cascaded about the pillow, his shirt half buttoned, looking like it was thrown on haphazardly.

He could feel the heat between their bodies. The want that they both shared. Arin couldn’t look away from Dan’s eyes as he looked at him with desire. Sitting up, Dan kissed Arin again, deeper than before and wrapped his arms around him. Arin whimpered against Dan’s mouth and kissed back harder.

Dan was grabbing at Arin’s clothes. He couldn’t entirely move his legs yet, but that didn’t matter. He just wanted Arin. Arin helped Dan out of his shirt, tossing it onto the ground and went for his neck. Dan whined as he pulled off Arin’s shirt. It was nice, and he didn’t want to ruin it, so he was careful. He rolled his hips up against Arin, making Arin moan softly and removed his top.

Arin laid Dan back down against the bed and ground his hips down. He could feel how hard Dan was getting and it made him tremble. It had been too long and he’d nearly forgotten what Dan had felt like. He ran his hands down his chest and listened to the soft moans escaping Dan’s lips.

With trembling hands, Arin leaned back down and nipped at Dan’s neck and rolling his hips against Dan. Dan gripped onto Arin’s hair and grinded against him as best he could. Arin panted in Dan’s ear as he worked to get the rest of his clothes off. Sliding down, he pulled Dan’s pants along with him. Settling them around Dan’s ankles as he climbed back on, the rest of his clothes falling on the floor.

Their bodies were so close and warm. Closer than they have been in five years. They were soft and warm pressed against each other. Dan looked down and watched Arin as he writhed on top of him with want. He reached his hand down between them to grasp Arin, a soft moan escaping him as Dan teased him.

Dan whined and rolled his hips against Arin, he needed Arin. His heart pounded as Dan slowly eased his way inside of Arin. He felt Arin tense on top of him and he rubbed his sides. Shushing him and being as gentle as possible. He could hear Arin’s heart beat as he bottomed out in him. He felt so warm and soft. Dan blinked up to look at Arin. His hair a tousled mess as he looked down at Dan with starry eyes.

Arin leaned against Dan with his hands flat on his chest and slowly began to bounce. Dan held onto Arin’s hips as he worked up their pace. Their movements were fluid and in sync, the bed softly creaking as Arin whined, clenching around Dan.

Dan arched his back off the bed as his hands clenched tighter onto Arin. He wished he had more movement in his legs, but he worked with it. He let Arin lead, moaning and running his hands along his skin. Arin’s skin was so soft and warm as he began to work up a bit of a sweat. He groped and smacked Arin’s ass as he was ridden.

Arin was getting tired, he was hard against Dan and didn’t want it to end. He slowed as he tried to rest, leaning against Dan’s chest and panting softly, looking fondly into his eyes. Dan whined when Arin slowed and rolled his hips to try and gain any friction again.

    “I-I need a minute,” Arin panted. Dan groaned and tried to push Arin onto his back. If he could just get propped up the right way, he could take over.

Arin leaned back when Dan wrapped his arm around his waist. Sitting up Dan tried to push Arin onto his back. Realizing what he was doing, Arin followed his lead and laid on his back, taking Dan with him. It took a bit of maneuvering, but Dan was able to prop himself up. He hooked his arms under Arin’s legs and lifted them up.

He didn't start slow like Arin did, he thrusted into him full force. Arin cried out and grabbed onto the bed sheets, trying to keep himself grounded. He had no control over his movements. Dan kept him in one spot and that's what he wanted. He wanted that from Dan, he wanted to stay under him like this.

Arin wrapped his arms and legs around Dan’s body. He didn’t want this to end, he didn’t want Dan to go anywhere. Gripping his hands onto the bed on either side of Arin’s head, Dan thrusted at a different angle. Grunting in his ear, Dan gave Arin quick, shallow thrusts. Arin gasped with each hit, his back arching off the bed when Dan hit a certain point. He grinned.

    “There we go, do that again.” Dan reached down to stroke Arin as he hit that same spot. Arin cried out and let Dan take over. He felt so good. For the first time in five years, he actually felt good.

Dan rested his forehead against Arin’s. Looking into each other's eyes as they felt the others hot breath on their faces. Dan kept getting lost in Arin’s eyes. The beautiful shade of brown that reminded him of the day he left. How the sun was setting and the light reflected off Arin’s eyes making them sparkle a beautiful gold.

He listened to the sounds Arin was making. The soft pants and whines in his ears fueled him. He wanted to continue to make Arin feel good and makes those sounds. He brushed Arin’s hair from his eyes and kissed him softly.

    “I love you, Arin,” he said.

    “I love you too, Dan,” Arin answered and kissed him again. Arin always kissed harder than Dan and he loved it.

Dan got a good hold of Arin and thrusted harder. He needed this and so did Arin. Neither of them could take it anymore. Arin grabbed onto Dan’s shoulders and moaned as Dan slammed into him as fast as he could. Panting and whining, Arin arched his back off the bed. He shook as he moaned, running his nails down Dan’s back.

Dan slowed, his body shaking as he moaned in Arin’s ear. He had trouble holding himself up and collapsed on Arin completely. Neither man could move, both overcome with intense emotion. Arin choked on a sob. He felt sweaty and gross, but he was sweaty and gross with Dan. The weight of the past few weeks had crashed hard on him. He remembered where he was and wanted to leave. He wanted to leave with Dan immediately and forget all of this.

Arin could really begin to feel Dan’s weight on him. He was taking deep breaths and shaking. Arin kissed his cheek and down his shoulder as he tried to help him up.

“Can you move at all?” Arin asked.

“After all of that?” Dan smirked at him. Arin rolled his eyes and smiled back at Dan. He helped Dan back onto his back and slowly slid out of Arin.

Arin leaned over Dan and cupped his face, brushing his thumb against his cheek, smiling. Dan smiled back and kissed Arin’s palm.

    “Although that was a very nice reunion, we need to get out of here.” Dan sat up and grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on.

~~

Barry and the six fingered man were equally matched. They had been dueling throughout the corridors of the castle. Barry wasn’t letting up. He chased the man like a bat out of hell. He was so close to avenging his father and he wasn’t going to to let anything in the world stop him now. The six fingered man ran down the spiral staircase and, as Barry followed, pulled a small knife from his boot.

They were lead to a small dining area lined with tables covered in dishes. Running to the far end of the room the man threw the knife at Barry, hitting his chest. Barry gasped and backed into the wall, gripping the handle. Slowly, biting his lip, he pulled out the knife, wincing in pain as he tried to stand. The six fingered man advanced on Barry, stabbing his arms and once again in the chest.

Barry slowly raised his sword with a shaky hand. He aimed at the six fingered man. He made a face. He wasn’t expecting Barry to continue to fight. Barry took a step and doubled over. The pain from his wounds overtaking him. His vision was fuzzy, he prayed to God that it would not end this way. He was so close to his goal, his purpose in life. He didn’t want it to be taken away from him, not before he succeeded. The six fingered man smirked down at him and lowered his sword slightly. Barry gritted his teeth. He couldn’t be defeated yet. He had to keep going. Blood seeped from his wounds as he willed himself to move. Gripping onto the table, he pulled himself up again. He took a moment to steady himself as he glared up at his enemy. He aimed his sword at the six fingered man.

    “Hello, my name is Barry Kramer, you killed my father, prepared to die.”

Barry went for him. Slashing his sword, he advanced on the six fingered man. Repeating the sentence he had memorized over and over. Each time it was said, it was said with more meaning. A second wind overtaking him, his vengeance within his grasp. With each slash of his sword, his voice carried more volume and feeling. The six fingered man was failing, he wasn’t able to keep up with Barry. He tripped into a table, and Barry took advantage. He slashed the cheek of the six fingered man.

    “Beg for your life,” Barry demanded from him, when the man didn’t answer he slashed his other cheek. “Offer me anything I want, and I’ll spare you.” Barry kept his sword pointed at him.

    “I can do that, I can give you anything you want,” the six fingered man promised. With a sneer, Barry pushed his sword through the man’s chest. Getting inches from his face, Barry looked him dead in the eye.

    “Then give me my father back you son of a bitch.” Stepping away, Barry pulled his sword away and watched the six finger man fall to the ground.

~~

After helping getting Dan dressed, Arin tried to look for a means of escape. Prince Mark’s men were everywhere and there was no way they could just simply leave. Dan was still lying on the bed, his legs weaker now. Arin turned to him.

    “Dan, what can we do?” he asked. Dan didn’t answer. His eyes were on the door. Arin turned to see Prince Mark standing there, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Arin tensed, he wanted to just take Dan and run. He’d figure out where he would run to as it happened. But he couldn’t move, feeling the tension between the two other men.

    “I had a feeling I’d find you here.” Prince Mark said to Dan. Drawing his sword, he approached Dan.

    “I tried to kill you once, this time I’ll succeed,” Prince Mark said.

“Just drop the act, it’s not like you’re actually threatening. You’re just a small man who hides behind others to make himself feel important,” Dan snapped at him. Prince Mark blinked and chewed over what was said.

“That has to be the first time anyone has ever insulted me.” Prince Mark said slowly.

“Won’t be the last time. I challenge you to a battle of pain, it's much worse than the battle to the death.” Dan sat up.

“Never heard of it.” Prince Mark stood up straighter.

“Then I’ll explain and use small words so you can follow,” Dan said sternly, keeping his cool and never broke eye contact with Prince Mark.

“First, I cut your feet at the ankles, then your hands at the wrists, then your nose, then your eyes, one by one.” Dan's voice sounded menacing as he explained, Prince Mark rolled his eyes, trying to hide his fear.

“I guess my ears come after that, right?” he asked.

“Oh no, you can keep your ears. I want you to be able to hear the screams of fear and disgust as people walk by you. You live out the rest of your life in isolation since no one would want to be near a monster like you,” Dan snarled as he began to stand. It was slow, keeping his eyes on Prince Mark. He grabbed his sword and stood tall, pointing it at the Prince.

“Drop your sword,” he said firmly. Prince Mark did as he said.

The sword clanged when it hit the floor. Prince Mark unable to look away from Dan. Dan gestured his sword over to the chair by Arin.

    “Sit,” he said. Prince Mark hurried over and sat, folding his hands in his lap. Dan looked to Arin.

    “Tie him up,” he asked and Arin quickly went to find a rope to use.

As Arin wrapped the rope around Prince Mark and the chair, Barry came into the room. A hand on his wound as blood stained his shirt.

    “I finally found you!” He grinned. “I’m happy you’re okay.”

    “Same to you, my friend.” Dan tried to take a step toward Barry, but nearly fell, he was able to catch himself. Arin went to his side to help stabilize him.

    “Ha! I knew it! I knew you couldn’t have fought me!” Prince Mark laughed accusingly. Barry pointed his own sword to Prince Mark, silencing him quickly.

    “You want me to finish him off?” Barry asked.

    “No, leave him there. Someone will find him eventually,” Dan said.

    “Where’s Ninja Brian?” Barry asked.

A puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Ninja Brian emerged and looked at them all. Blood stained his clothes, evidence of the many lives he took that night. He glanced at Prince Mark and pulled out his knives.

    “No, we’re not killing him, Ninja Brian,” Barry explained. Ninja Brian looked annoyed and put them away.

    “We need to find a way out of here.” Arin said. Ninja Brian nodded and stalked over to the window. He opened it and pointed down to the ground. The three of them followed and saw four white horses waiting for them.

    “You found these horses, Ninja Brian?” Barry asked and he nodded.

    “Really! That easy of a find?” Dan asked. Ninja Brian nodded again and made a gesture with his hand.

    “No, I don’t think they’ll be missed.” Dan agreed.

    “You’re stealing my horses too?” Prince Mark asked in annoyance.

    “Horses or your life, pick one.” Dan glanced back at him, Prince Mark looked down.

Picking up Arin, Ninja Brian poofed the two of them down onto the ground. It was a weird sensation Arin wasn’t expecting and felt dizzy once on the ground. Ninja Brian helped Arin onto one of the horses. Barry and Dan jumped down from the window and mounted their own horses.

~~

The four of them set off into the night. They rode and didn’t stop at all, needing to get as far away from the castle as possible. They were tired and wanted to sleep, but they pressed forward. They lost track of time, but stayed on course, not caring on where they went, just as long as it was far away. Once the sun began to rise, they knew they were safe.

They stopped at an inn in the early morning. Needing a place to rest after their battle. The innkeeper, cautious about their state was reluctant to give them rooms at first, but a threat from Ninja Brian changed his mind.

Arin stared out of the window, the outside becoming brighter as daylight began. Dan crept up from behind and hugged Arin. Resting his head on Arin’s shoulder, Arin patted Dan’s head.

    “It’s over…” Arin said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that.

    “It is.” Dan kissed Arin’s cheek.

    “What can we do now?” Arin asked, turning to him.

    “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Dan brushed the hair from Arin’s face. He got nervous. Was Dan leaving again? His heart couldn’t take it. He took Dan’s hand.

    “You’re not leaving me,” he stated. “I’m not going to let you do that.” Dan smiled and shook his head.

    “I’m not leaving, you’re right. I’m not going to make that mistake again,” he said. That relieved Arin.

    “I want to go back to the farm with you, Arin.” Dan said and cupped his face. “I want to go back and live out the rest of my life with you,” Dan told him. Arin’s face lit up.

    “I want that too, Dan.” Arin kissed him. Dan kissed him back and lowered himself onto one knee. He kept his hands closed over Arin’s.

    “Will you marry me then? Will you marry me so we can never be separated from one another again?” Dan asked and looked deeply in Arin’s eyes. Arin sniffed and nodded.

    “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Dan.” Arin kissed him and went to his knees, hugging Dan as tight as he could. Dan returned the hug. It was a promise to each other, they would never be apart again.

~~

It was strange to be back on his home farm. He had been away for so long it seemed so out of place being there. Arin looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was pulled back and his wedding garb, although not as extravagant as the ensemble with Prince Mark, was still beautiful to him. Simple and practical, lightly colored. Just as he liked it. Wearing the pale pink made Arin feel beautiful, even more so, since he was wearing it for Dan.

He heard a poof from behind him and he turned around. Ninja Brian, still in his ninja garb, appeared. Arin smiled and turned to him.

    “Is everyone waiting for me?” he asked. Ninja Brian nodded and stared at him. Arin shook his head.

    “No, i’m not nervous, the opposite actually.” He smiled. Ninja Brian held out his arm for Arin to take.

Arin was lead to the door, he knew the outside was decorated, but he didn’t know how, it was supposed to be a surprise for him. Taking a step out Arin’s eyes lit up. The entire field was lined with chairs. Arin’s family and old friends from home were looking at him. All of them smiling, whispering about how beautiful he looked.  Azaleas and hydrangeas lined the walkway and hung off the chairs. The canopy at the end covered in them. His eyes landed on Dan and his heart skipped a beat.

Dan’s hair was pulled back and combed nicely, he even shaved. His clothes were black and neat, he had an azalea pinned over his heart. As he walked closer, Arin could see the pink in his cheeks and the light in his eyes. Arin didn’t want Dan to cry, if he did, he would start crying. He didn’t want to cry yet.

Ninja Brian handed Arin off to Dan as he took the spot between them. Arin could feel how clammy Dan’s hands were.

“Nervous?” Arin asked.

“Wouldn’t you be when the most beautiful man in the world stood in front of you?” Dan asked.

“He is.” Arin smirked and Dan huffed and clutched onto Arin’s hands.

Arin glanced at the crowd. Barry was sitting on Dan’s side next to two older women. One with a messy bun was poking the other one with short wild hair. They seemed to be quietly bickering, but in an endearing way. Ninja Brian opened his arms wide and gestured to Dan, then to Arin. He gave Dan an intense look.

    “I do.” Dan said. Ninja Brian did the same to Arin.

    “I do.” Arin blushed and smiled at Dan. Ninja Brian made another wide arm gesture and began to clap. The audience clapped as Dan cupped Arin’s face in his hands, pulling him into a kiss. Arin held Dan close and kissed him hard. He and Dan were married, after five years of anguish and uncertainty they were married. Arin didn’t have to live in fear anymore. He had Dan now and forever and that’s what mattered.

~~

Dan passed on the name Dread Pirate Roberts to Barry. He retired and took part of the riches he’d acquired to live stabally with Arin on the farm. Ninja Brian freelanced with Barry, coming back on occasions for tea with the couple and to catch them up with Barry progress. The role fit him perfectly.

Among the visitors Dan and Arin got was Miracle Holly and her wife, Suzy. Their constant bickering worried Arin on how he and Dan would be as the aged into their golden years. But it wasn’t a big worry, since everyone was different.

Dan or Arin never heard of Prince Mark again. They were never found or pursued, from what they could gather. If he lived or died, neither of them cared. What mattered to them now was that they had each other. They could live the life they were meant to live from the beginning.  

Dan loved Arin every day of his life without question. Every day he made sure Arin knew he felt loved. Be it with a simple ‘I love you’, a hug and kiss, or even surprising Arin on a picnic like when they first met. He was making up for the lost five years. He was making up for every day Dan wasn’t able to say ‘I love you.’  

They grew old together. They stayed on the farm and raised children abandoned by their parents and loved ones. Their family getting bigger by the year and filled with more and more love. They never strayed from one another and never fought. Their love only growing stronger as the years went on, until their dying breath.


End file.
